Jack Grayson
by GrimeKid98
Summary: This is a story of Jack Grayson older brother of Dick Grayson by 4 years, rated M for swearing and later sex, pairing OC/Artemis
1. Death of a brother

**Chapter 1**

 **I do not own young justice all rights reserved by DC.**

The first thing you need to know is my name is Jack. Jack Grayson, older brother of Dick Grayson. (22 when this happens).

Nightwing called us to the cave "okay alpha squad we are going to protect the Farris missile launch, alpha will consist of myself, Miss Martian, superboy, Lagoon-boy and Artemis"

The mission is a initial success but Nightwing is killed by Kaldur.

I am sat with red hood having a ciggerret when we get a call from Tim to come to the cave.

"Whats wrong Rob?" I ask as me and Jason enter the cave, "Must be important for you to let me and Jason back in" I say with a sneer in my voice after being kicked off the team after Jasons death.

The bio ship lands and Artemis, Miss Martian leave with tears in their eyes.

"What the fuck is going on!" I say getting angry.

Thats when Connor and Lagon walk out carrying a stretcher with a body on and it hits us.

"NO NO NO!" I shout not wanting to belive the sight before me.

"NO! Nightwing...Night... Dick you promised you wouldn't leave me not like our parents" I shout as Jason wraps his arms round me pulling me back.

"What happened?" Jason asks Artemis who was walking towards us.

"Kaldur" Is all she says before she walks up to me and envelops me in a hug.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking head off" I say in a dark tone that makes everyone flinch.

Me and Jason walk from the room and return with a shotgun each and an assault rifle each, "You coming Rob?" I ask my youngest brother.

"No I can't I have to go tell Batman" Tim says looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Come here Timmy" Me and Jason say in unison as we pull him into a hug.

I rip my domino mask off and pull my bandana down and I whisper in his ear, "Calm down little bird, He is always with you" and when I say this even Jason starts crying.

We leave with a personal vendetta.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

"Where do we start?" I say looking at Jason.

"Lets try Bludhaven" He states with a look of anger in his eyes.

"That might be the best place to try, shall I call Artemis to meet us there?" I ask with a small whisper of hope.

"Sure. You know I have no idea what's happening between the to of you" He says with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know, all I do know is that I still love her, I mean I have known her since I was 13 and we dated for 2 years and when I saw her again and we got back together. I was going to propose but that's when you died and I went off the deep end and ran away after threatening to kill the joker" I say before swinging away from the building.

"Lets go get revenge for Dickie-bird" Jason says with a hint of pure disgust in his voice.

 **2 hours later**

"Jack?" The sweet voice of Artemis Crock echoes off the walls of the abandoned warehouse.

"Hey 'Mis" I say walking our of the shadows alongside Jason.

Artemis runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Arty?" We hear the voice of Wally shout out.

He walks round the corner and see's me and Artemis hugging tightly, "Jack. Let. Go. Of. Her" He says putting on a tough guy act.

"Wally don't" Artemis says turning away from me.

I pull out a knife and Jason sees it and so does the only other person who is in the warehouse apart from us.

"JACK" We all look around to see who shouted my name.

They all see a look of fear and happiness on my face as I say the one name no one would have thought, "Dick?" I say with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah its me bro" Dick says dropping down from the rafters on the roof.

"But your...your dead" I say with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Jack. Put. the. knife. down" Dick says looking at the knife in my hands.

I run up to him and crush him and Jason into a hug when Kaldur walks in slowly watching the scene unfold infront of him.

"We have to go my friend" He says to Dick walking up to us all.

"Not till he explains what happened" I say in my usual assertive tone.

 **5 minutes later**

"So it was all an act?" Jason asks with an angry tone.

"Yes in short" Kaldur replies in his usual calm tone, "We really need to get going Dick".

"Not Dick. I be da Rengade now" Dick says in a creepy Russian accent.

"Stay traught bro" I say with a smirk.

"I vill my brother" he replies with an underlying smirk.

"Stay safe Dick" Artemis, Wally and Jason say hugging him.

 **Back At The Cave**

"Jack hold up a sec" Artemis says running up to me.

"What?" I say in an exasperated tone wanting to get away from her and Wally as soon as possible.

"Please you haven't spoken to me since you got back, please speak to me I miss you" She says in a sad tone.

"Why don't you go talk to Wally" I snap back as Jason walks down the corridor.

"Whoa J calm down man" Jason says walking up to us, "I'm the hothead in the family" He says chuckling.

"Don't I know it bro" I say with my signature cackle.

"Um am I invisible to you 2?" Artemis says getting angry.

"Did you here something?" Tim says walking up to us.

"ARGH YOU ARE SO ANNOYING" Artemis shouts walking away pissed off.

 **Artemis' room 5 minutes later**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Mis let me in" I say with my head against the door.

"Why should I?" She retorts still pissed.

"Because... You still love me" I reply in a voice barely above a whisper.

The door opens and she drags me inside, "Who told you?" She says looking me in the eyes.

"Dick" Is all I have to say for her to understand.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hard and passionately.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear and she holds me closer till there's a knock on the door.

"Babe you in there?" We hear Wally say from the other side of the door.

"Quick in the air vents" I say as I pull her close and we whiz into the vents.

Will try to update again this week but works piling up.

As always please read and review.

Let me know what you would like to see in l8r chapters.


	3. New Love and New Worries

**Chapter 3**

Me and Artemis are stuck in an air vent trying to avoid Wally.

"That was to close" I say looking through the grating.

"Your telling me" Artemis says taking a deep breath.

"What will you tell him?" I ask with concern.

"I...I'll tell him that I still love you and go from there" She says leaning in closer till our lips meet for a passionate and love filled kiss.

We leave the air vent and immedietely we run into Wally, "Why's there lipstick on your face Jack!" He says pissed off.

"Piss off Wally" I say with a sneer in my voice.

"Artemis are you cheating on me with this piece of white trash?" Wally says glaring at me.

Artemis can only nod and smile a bit as she takes my hand.

"You little slut!" Wally shouts causing everyone to run towards us.

"Fight me like a man you little, Insignifigant coward, no one insults the woman _**I**_ love" I say getting in a fighting stance.

"JACK!" I turn to see Tim and Jason followed by the rest of the team running up to us.

"Sup bro?" Jason says seeing mine and Artemis' hands intertwined.

"Same old same old Jase" I say in a disgruntled tone.

"Jack don't hide behind Jason, fight me" Wally says trying to act tough.

"Oh shit" We all turn to see superboy shaking his head, "Wally you'll die if you fight Jack".

"Cheers Conner, you coming mansion tonight?" I say smiling at one of my oldest friends.

"Yeah mate" He replies smiling.

 **After the fight**

"Told you i'd win" I say nonchalantly as I walk out of the gym leaving the mangled body of Wally behind me.

"Christ man thought you'd killed him" Jason says from next to me laughing.

"Me to babe" Artemis says on the other side of me.

"Come on Bruce wants us all for dinner" I say as the team follows us.

"Even me?" Artemis asks in wonderment.

"Yea, it was him who learnt that you still love me and told me that I should at least try to get you back" I say pulling her closer.

 **At the Mansion**

"Master Jack, Master Jason" Alfred the elderly kind loving butler of the Wayne household greets us,"Mistress Artemis it is amazing to see you again" He says with a smile.

"Please Alfred call me Artemis" She says with a sweet smile.

My phone starts ringing and Dicks I.D. pops up.

"Whats wrong bro?" I ask worry evident in my voice.

"I think their on to me and Kaldur, the summit is tomorrow please attack it as soon as possible" He says sounding really scared.

"We will bro, remember, get traught or get dead" I say with a slight smirk.

"I will Jack" He replies in a more cheerful tone.

"RENEGADE!" We hear Slades voice booming.

"Shit gotta go, tell Bruce I love him" And with that he hangs up.

Sorry if its short, will try to make longer chapters.

Please Read and Review.

Stay Traught everyone.


	4. Summit and Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 4**

 **3 days later**

We are stood outside the cave where the summit is happening, we are all calling out when we're in position," Alpha in postion".

"Beta in position"

"Gamma in position"

"Ready?" I say happy that we are ready for this.

"Ready" A steady chorus of voices ring out.

"Lets go" I shout when we hear a gunshot.

 **After the fight**

"Hey bro" I say as I walk up and hug Dick.

"Hey" he says hugging me back.

"Hey Dick" Jason, Tim and Barbara say hugging him.

"Hey Dickie" Artemis says wrapping her arms round him and kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone else walks up and hugs him and welcomes him and Kaldur back to the team.

 **At the Cave**

"PARTY!" Garf shouts running through the caves interior.

I plug my Ipod into the speakers and start blasting out Bugzy Malone M.E.N.

Bugzy Malone

You know

Mr Snowman on PRODUCTION

Watch this, I got a brand new 3 bedroom crib

Spotlights in the ceiling it's sick

Got a beanbag in the computer room, all I need now is Grand Theft Auto 6

Got an office and everything cocaine white

In the morning it can get too bright

But it doesn't affect me these days cos I've been staying up way too deep in the night

Thinking about before it all went bad

Before the day I met my real dad

Before I knew about MONEY AND girls and how they both made my mum get sad

Sat counting about 25 bags

I'm running out of elastic bands

It turns out, when you make money on the road there's nothing you can do with the cash

So I jump in the S-Line driving fast

Hope I don't bump in to my step-dad

Cos they say mental abuse is worse than physical abuse and I wanna get him back

But I don't wanna do another custodial sentence

In a four-by-four pad

And I gotta take this time to apologise to my best friend cos we almost crashed

Let me try and explain

It's intricate because I've never been plain

It's intimate because I never contacted a counsellor to get rid of this pain

I walk with it and now I'm going insane

Losing control of my own brain

WATCHING documentaries on serial killers and feeling that I can relate

Do you find that strange?

Yeah? Ok. Well let me get this straight

If I get a life sentence or I don't make it, it's cos I could not handle the pain

I don't wanna hear nobody complain

About that's good talent gone to waste

Cos if I didn't go through what I went through, you would have never downloaded my mixtape

So let me confide in you

Let me get it off my chest

Turns out no matter how many tracks I make I still can't handle the stress

But I don't WATCH all the indirects

True say man might see me as a threat

I don't mind going out as a legend as long as I'm known and Manchester's best

So picture the scene

I'm sitting on my corner sofa in peace

Until I got a call 'Have you seen yourself in the papers? You're wanted by the police'

And I was like what? And it was hot. But do you wanna know what was a lot?

The night before was the night I went on Twitter and had a direct message from Sloth

Just my luck

Let me do a Vincent van Gogh

Cos you know I paint pictures with words

And I've still not published one book

I was in Panacea trynna get to the bar

And my man didn't wanna let me past

Pushed me into a family of brothers

Before you knew it I'd already been cracked

But let me remind these fools

Into the devil I turn

They stepped back, I stepped forward, play with fire and you're gonna get burned

But I must apologise in advance cos I didn't want it to end so bad

See what happened from there was loose

I was in the Manchester Evening News

He said he got violently attacked

Outside in a taxi he was whacked, and coulda died

But that's how you know what the papers tried, it was self defence, that's a blatant lie

I'm stereotyped

And do you wanna know why, I'm a different guy

When I was about 8 my mum moved to an area that was heavily white

I was in school looking like Wesley Snipes

Ben Shermans and a second hand bike

Feeling like a donut cos I'd already been stabbed by the time I was Year 9

Mum didn't want me to see Moss Side

Told me that too many people died

Between like '91 and '99 that was gang war and violent crime

My uncle's face got torn up by the pellets of shotgun like Frankenstein

I was sat with him in an M3 that could 0-60 in 4.5

One hand holding the steering wheel

Moving quicker than the Batmobile

Driving around shooting real when I was about 9

Back when the hood was real

A villain, taken Securicor boxes

And I don't care if it's hot

They don't mean Russell Crowe when they mention the gladiator in the gang war book

The first guy that I ever looked up to was like Batman without the suit

Now it's my turn to try and put Manny on the map, I just hope I can do it like you

Hope I can get one million views

Hope that I never get caught with food

I hope that Charlie can breathe alright in the smoke cos I set fire to the booth

When I realised that grime was English hip hop forget about all the tunes

Forget the playlist I wanna go down in history like Tutankhamun

Bugzy Malone

Leave that PLAYING

I dedicate this one to Dane

My little cousin

He didn't make it

Rest in Peace my fam

See you soon my brudda.

After everyone goes to sleep the original team is sat in the living room playing truth or dare like we did all those years ago.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Dick asks me.

"Dare" I say nonchalantly.

"I dare you to... Sing... Jesse McCartney Beautiful Soul" Dick says with his signature smirk.

"Sure" I say smugly.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul".

"I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me".

[Chorus:]

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah".

"You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the CHANCE

I will never MAKE you cry c`mon let's try".

[Chorus:]

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul".

"Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide".

[Chorus:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul".

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul. Ooooooo

Beautiful soul, yeah. Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah" And with that I finish.

 **1 hour later**

"Night guys" Me, Artemis, Jason, Tim and Dick say as we walk to the Zeta tubes.

"Tonight was great" I whisper into Artemis' hair before kissing her.

"Night Babe" Artemis says kissing me" I love you".

"I love you to Babe, Night" I say kissing her and falling asleep.

All Rights reserved by Jesse McCartney and Bugzy Malone.

Young Justice Is Owned By DC Comics


End file.
